sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μαθηματικό Πολύπτυχο
Πολύπτυχον Manifold, Πολλαπλότητα, multiplicity thumb|300px| [[Πολύπτυχο. Ένας πλανήτης (όπως π.χ. η Γη) αποτελεί το πιο αντιπροσωπευτικό παράδειγμα Πολλαπλότητας ]] Επίπεδος Χώρος Καμπύλος Χώρος Γεωμετρική Προβολή]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ---- A manifold spline of degree k is a triple (M,C,F), where M is the domain manifold with an atlas. F is a map representing the entire spline surface. The knots are defined on M directly. C is the control point set, each control point is associated with a set of knots, such that On each chart of the atlas, the restriction of F and C is a spline surface patch. The evaluation of F is independent of the choice of the charts.]] ]] ]] Η πολλαπλότητα είναι μία μαθηματική γενίκευση του διανυσματικού χώρου και μία καλή προσέγγιση του Φυσικού Χώρου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πολύπτυχο" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πτυχή". Ορισμός Αν και το Πολύπτυχο \mathcal{M} μπορεί να έχει μία πολύ πολύπλοκη τοπολογία, συνολικά, ωστόσο η χαρακτηριστική του ιδιότητα είναι ότι είναι τοπικά ομοιομορφικό με τον Ευκλείδειο Διανυσματικό Χώρο \mathbb{R}^m , m είναι η Διάσταση του Πολύπτυχου. Είναι ένας Τοπολογικός Χώρος που είναι τοπικά Ευκλείδειος. Γύρω από κάθε σημείο του, υπάρχει μία γειτονία (neighborhood) που τοπολογικά είναι ίδια με έναν ανοικτό σβώλο (ball) του n-διάστατου Ευκλείδειου Χώρου. we might say that a manifold is a topological space where every point can be contained in some coordinate patch. Examples of 2-dimensional manifolds are the ordinary cylinder and the 2-sphere S^2 . Εφαρμογές Σύμφωνα με τη Κλασσική Φυσική και την παραδοσιακή Κβαντομηχανική, ο 3-διάστατος χώρος είναι σταθερός και αμετάβλητος. Αντίθετα όμως, η Γενική Σχετικότητα, όμως, του Einstein, αποδίδει στο Χώρο μια μεταβλητότητα. Η απόσταση μεταξύ δύο σημείων εξαρτάται από το πόση ύλη και ενέργεια βρίσκονται πλησίον τους, και από το αν διέρχονται από εκεί βαρυτικά κύματα. Άσχετα όμως από αυτό, εξακολουθεί ο Χώρος να περιγράφεται ως μια 3D-πολύπτυχο. Για αυτό η κατανόηση των 3-διάστατων πολλαπλοτήτων είναι σημαντική. Σημαντικά είναι επίσης και τα 4D-πολύπτυχα, καθώς ο Χώρος μαζί με το Χρόνο αποτελούν ένα 4D-πολύπτυχο. Βασικά Ερωτήματα της Τοπολογίας Ο κλάδος των μαθηματικών που μελετάει τις πολλαπλότητες λέγεται τοπολογία. Τρεις από τις θεμελιώδεις ερωτήσεις που θέτει η τοπολογία είναι και οι εξής: #Ποιά είναι η απλούστερη 3-πολλαπλότητα, δηλαδή εκείνη με λιγότερο περίπλοκη δομή; #Υπάρχουν και συγγενείς μορφές αυτής της πολλαπλότητας που είναι εξίσου απλές, ή είναι μοναδική; #Πόσα, και ποιά, είδη 3-πολλαπλοτήτων υπάρχουν; Εικασία Poincaré Η απάντηση στην πρώτη ερώτηση είναι γνωστή από ανέκαθεν. Ένας χώρος που ονομάζεται 3-σφαίρα είναι η απλούστερη συμπαγής 3-πολλαπλότητα που υπάρχει. (Τις μη συμπαγείς πολλαπλότητες μπορούμε να τις φανταστούμε είτε ως άπειρες, είτε ότι έχουν άκρα.) Οι άλλες δύο ερωτήσεις έμειναν αναπάντητες περισσότερο από έναν αιώνα, και απαντήθηκαν μόλις το 2002 από ένα Ρώσο μαθηματικό, τον Grigori Perelman, ο οποίος μάλλον απέδειξε ένα θεώρημα που είναι γνωστό ως "εικασία του Poincaré". Η εικασία αυτή διατυπωμένη πριν από 100 έτη ακριβώς από τον Γάλλο μαθηματικό Henri Poincaré, αναφέρει ότι η 3-σφαίρα είναι μοναδική μεταξύ των 3-πολλαπλοτήτων. Καμιά άλλη 3-πολλαπλότητα δεν έχει τις ιδιότητές της που την κάνουν τόσο απλή. Οι 3-πολλαπλότητες, οι οποίες είναι πιο περίπλοκες από την 3-σφαίρα, έχουν όρια τα οποία μπορούμε να διαβούμε όπως όταν περνάμε σκαρφαλώνοντας τη ράχη ενός τοίχου, ή έχουν πολλαπλές συνδέσεις από τη μια περιοχή τους προς μια άλλη, όπως μία ατραπός του δάσους η οποία διαχωρίζεται προσωρινά στα δύο και μετά επανασυνδέεται. Η εικασία του Poincaré λέει ότι η 3-σφαίρα είναι η μόνη συμπαγής 3-πολλαπλότητα, η οποία δεν εμφανίζει αυτές τις πολυπλοκότητες. Κάθε 3-διάστατο αντικείμενο που έχει τις ίδιες ιδιότητες με την 3-σφαίρα μπορεί να πάρει τη μορφή μιας σφαίρας. Λέμε ότι ένα τέτοιο αντικείμενο είναι τοπολογικά ισοδύναμο με την 3-σφαίρα και αποτελεί ένα αντίγραφό της. Η εργασία του Perelman απαντά επίσης και στην τρίτη ερώτηση, ταξινομεί όλους τους τύπους των 3-πολλαπλοτήτων που υπάρχουν. 3-Πολλαπλότητα Όταν λέμε 3-σφαίρα, δεν εννοούμε τη συνηθισμένη σφαίρα όπως την ξέρουμε στην καθημερινή μας εμπειρία. Η επιφάνεια της συνηθισμένης σφαίρας όπως είναι η επιφάνεια ενός μπαλονιού, είναι μια 2-σφαίρα αφού χρειάζονται μόνο 2 συντεταγμένες (π.χ. το γεωγραφικό μήκος και γεωγραφικό πλάτος), για να προσδιοριστεί η θέση ενός σημείου πάνω στην επιφάνεια του μπαλονιού. Επίσης, αν πάρουμε ένα μικρό δίσκο από το μπαλόνι και τον εξετάσουμε με ένα μεγεθυντικό φακό, θα δούμε ότι ο δίσκος μοιάζει πολύ με μια περιοχή ενός 2-διάστατου επιπέδου από ελαστικό. Απλώς έχει επιπλέον μια ελαφρά καμπυλότητα. Σε ένα μικροσκοπικό έντομο που περπατά επάνω στο μπαλόνι, η επιφάνεια του μπαλονιού θα ομοιάζει τοπικά με επίπεδο χωρίς καμπυλότητα. Αν το έντομο αυτό ταξίδευε αρκετά μακριά πάνω σε μια γραμμή που θα την εκλάμβανε ως ευθεία, τελικά θα επέστρεφε στο σημείο από το οποίο ξεκίνησε. Παρόμοια, ένα ον σε μια 3-σφαίρα, ή ένας άνθρωπος σε ένα Σύμπαν τόσο μεγάλο όσο το δικό μας, σχηματίζει την άποψη ότι βρίσκεται μέσα σε ένα 3-διάστατο επίπεδο χώρο. Αν όμως πετάξει αρκετά μακριά προς οποιαδήποτε κατεύθυνση σε μια ευθεία γραμμή, προοδευτικά θα διατρέξει περιφερειακά την 3-σφαίρα και θα ξαναγυρίσει εκεί από όπου ξεκίνησε, όπως το έντομο στο μπαλόνι. Σφαίρες υπάρχουν και για άλλες διαστάσεις. Η 1-σφαίρα μας είναι επίσης γνώριμη. Είναι ακριβώς η περιφέρεια ενός κύκλου όπως τον γνωρίζουμε π.χ. από την περιφέρεια ενός δίσκου (όχι το εσωτερικό του δίσκου.) Γενικά υπάρχει η n-διάστατη σφαίρα ή απλώς n-σφαίρα. Η 3-σφαίρα, η οποία βρίσκεται στο επίκεντρο της εικασίας του Poincaré, χρειάζεται κάποια προσπάθεια για να γίνει αντιληπτή. Οι μαθηματικοί που ασχολούνται με θεωρήματα σε χώρους ανώτερων διαστάσεων, δεν χρειάζεται να τα κάνουν προσιτά στην όραση. Δουλεύουν με αφηρημένες ιδιότητες, καθοδηγούμενοι από εμπνεύσεις βασισμένες σε αναλογίες προς λιγότερες διαστάσεις (προσέχουν όμως να μην χρησιμοποιούν τις αναλογίες αυτές απερίσκεπτα.) Άλλοι επίσης, σχηματίζουν μια ιδέα για το πως μοιάζουν τα αντικείμενα των πολλών διαστάσεων, ξεκινώντας από παραδείγματα στις λιγότερες διαστάσεις, που μας είναι οικεία. Η 3-σφαίρα είναι ακριβώς μια τέτοια περίπτωση. 1. Ξεκινείστε θεωρώντας ένα δίσκο, με ένα κύκλο να αποτελεί το όριό του. Για τους μαθηματικούς, ο κύκλος είναι μια 2-διάστατη μπάλα, και ο κύκλος είναι μια 1-διάστατη σφαίρα. Σημειώστε ότι μια μπάλα, σε όποιες διαστάσεις και να την θεωρούμε, είναι το ανάλογο μιας μπάλας ποδοσφαίρου, ενώ μια σφαίρα είναι πάντα η επιφάνεια μιας μπάλας, ανάλογη προς την επιφάνεια ενός μπαλονιού. Τον συνηθισμένο κύκλο τον θεωρούμε 1-διάστατο, γιατί χρειαζόμαστε μόνο έναν αριθμό για να καθορίσουμε μια θέση επ' αυτού. 2. Τώρα μπορούμε να κατασκευάσουμε την 2-διάστατη σφαίρα, από δύο αντίγραφα του δίσκου. Παραμορφώνουμε τον ένα δίσκο σε ημισφαίριο σαν το Βόρειο ημισφαίριο της Γης και παραμορφώνουμε τον άλλο δίσκο να είναι όπως το Νότιο ημισφαίριο. Τότε κολλάμε τα μαζί τα δύο ημισφαίρια στο όριό τους, το οποίο αποτελεί τον ισημερινό. Ιδού η 2-σφαίρα. 3. Φαντασθείτε ένα μυρμήγκι που ξεκινάει από τον Βόρειο πόλο και βαδίζει κατά μήκος ενός μεγίστου κύκλου, όπως π.χ. ο μεσημβρινός που περνάει από το Greenwich της Αγγλίας (αριστερά.) Αν απεικονίσουμε την πορεία του πάνω στους δύο δίσκους (δεξιά), βλέπουμε ότι το μυρμήγκι ταξιδεύει σε ευθεία γραμμή, προς το άκρο του Βόρειου δίσκου (1). Στη συνέχεια διασχίζει το όριο αυτό (α) και βρίσκεται στο αντίστοιχο σημείο του Νότιου δίσκου όπου συνεχίζει πάλι σε ευθεία γραμμή (2 και 3.) Όταν φτάσει ξανά στο άκρο (b), το διασχίζει προς τον βόρειο δίσκο και συνεχίζει σε ευθεία προς το σημείο εκκίνησής του (4). Ακολουθήσαμε την πορεία του πάνω στους δύο δίσκους καθώς αυτό στην πραγματικότητα κινείται πάνω στην 2-σφαίρα. Το μόνο λεπτό σημείο είναι ότι μας φαίνεται πως η πορεία του αλλάζει φορά και αντιστρέφεται, κάθε φορά που περνάει από τον ένα δίσκο στον άλλο. 4. Στη συνέχεια θεωρείστε την 2-σφαίρα μας και τον 3-διάστατο όγκο που περιέχει (περιέχει μια 3-διάστατη μπάλα), και κάνετε με τη μπάλα και τη σφαίρα, ότι κάνατε με τον κύκλο και τον δίσκο. Πάρτε δύο αντίγραφα και κολλήστε τα όριά τους. Δεν μπορούμε να απεικονίσουμε πως να παραμορφώσουμε τις μπάλες στις 4 διαστάσεις για να σχηματιστούν κάποια ανάλογα των ημισφαιρίων, αλλά δεν το χρειαζόμαστε πραγματικά. Αρκεί να ξέρουμε ότι αντίστοιχα σημεία στις επιφάνειες των 2-σφαιρών, συνδέονται μαζί με τον ίδιο τρόπο που συνδέονταν τα αντίστοιχα σημεία επί των κύκλων. Το αποτέλεσμα της συνένωσης των δύο μπαλών είναι η 3-σφαίρα, η οποία είναι η επιφάνεια μιας 4-διάστατης μπάλας. (στις 4 διαστάσεις όπου ζουν η 3-σφαίρα και η 4-μπάλα, η επιφάνεια ενός αντικειμένου είναι 3-διάστατη. ) Μπορούμε να αποκαλέσουμε τη μια μπάλα, βόρειο ημισφαίριο και την άλλη νότιο ημισφαίριο. Ο βόρειος πόλος είναι στο κέντρο της βόρειας μπάλας (όπως ο βόρειος πόλος είναι στο κέντρο του βόρειου δίσκου). 5. Φαντασθείτε τώρα ότι αυτές οι μπάλες είναι τεράστιες, άδειες περιοχές του χώρου, και κάποιος μπαίνει σ' ένα διαστημόπλοιο και ξεκινάει από τον Βόρειο Πόλο. Προοδευτικά, φτάνει στον ισημερινό1, ο οποίος είναι ολόκληρη η σφαίρα που περιβάλλει τη βόρεια μπάλα. Στον ισημερινό το διαστημόπλοιο μεταβαίνει στο νότιο ημισφαίριο και ταξιδεύει σε ευθεία γραμμή δια μέσω του κέντρου του είναι ο νότιος πόλος προς την αντίθετη πλευρά του ισημερινού και 3. Εκεί ξαναβγαίνει στο Βόρειο ημισφαίριο και ταξιδεύει πίσω προς το βόρειο πόλο, απ' όπου ξεκίνησε. Έχουμε ήδη φανταστεί τον ταξιδιώτη μας να ταξιδεύει πάνω στην επιφάνεια μιας 4-διάστατης μπάλας. Η επιφάνεια αυτή είναι μια 3-διάστατη σφαίρα που αποτελείται από δύο μπάλες με ενωμένες τις δικές τους σφαιρικές επιφάνειες, είναι ο χώρος στον οποίο εφαρμόζεται η εικασία του Poincarè. Το σύμπαν μας θα μπορούσε να έχει τη μορφή μιας 3-διάστατης σφαίρας. Η διαδικασία αυτή μπορεί να συνεχιστεί στις 5 διαστάσεις για να κατασκευαστεί μια 4-σφαίρα, αλλά γίνεται ακόμη πιο δύσκολο να απεικονίσουμε τι ακριβώς σςυμβαίνει. Ομοίως κάθε δεδομένη n-σφαίρα μπορεί να κατασκευαστεί από δύο n-μπάλες. Αρκεί να κολλήσουμε τα όρια των δύο μπαλών. Κάθε όριο είναι μια n-1-σφαίρα, ακριβώς όπως το όριο ενός δίσκου (μια 2-μπάλα), είναι ένας κύκλος (μια 1-σφαίρα). Το αποτέλεσμα είναι μια n-σφαίρα που περικλείει μια n+1-μπάλα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Διαφορική Τοπολογία * Θεωρία Κατηγοριών * Ανοικτή Κάλυψη * τοπολογικός Χάρτης * Τοπολογικός Άτλας * Πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Physics4u * manifold_spline * people.hofstra.edu * ipac.caltech.edu/Carroll * Earth manifold, slideplayer.com *